


waking up in the future is hard

by sadie_elaine



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Temporary Amnesia, but like for fluff purposes not for plot so please don't judge me i'm not a medical professional, ranka is the best babysitter in the land, wow so cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie_elaine/pseuds/sadie_elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>listen basically i have a very serious and very cliche need for amnesia fic so here have one.  Haruhi wakes up in the hospital very sure that she's in high school.  Kyoya insists otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up in the future is hard

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god don't judge me. it needed to be written. i'm sorry.

She woke up to a soft beeping and that harsh chemical clean-but-still-gross hospital smell and panicked, just for a second. _Dad, where’s Dad!! Is my dad okay!?!_  
Hospitals had not been kind to Haruhi.  
Of course, usually one does not wake up in a hospital bed unless they themselves are injured. She took stock of herself, carefully, noting the machine taking her vitals at the side of the bed, and the IV dripping who-knows-what into her. _Toes…check. Fingers…check._ Everything seemed to be in working order, although she did have a headache and her back and one of her hips was rather sore. _Hm._  
_I wonder where Dad is, then?_ She thought, looking around the room. Her father was suspiciously absent, although she supposed he might have had to go in to work. It didn’t seem likely, though, as he was the type to forsake all other responsibilities for his little girl.  
There was, however, a man asleep in an armchair along the far wall.  
_That is not my dad_ , she thought, although he did seem familiar.  
He was well dressed, like an important businessman, but he was not well put together. His hair was falling across his face in a way that could have been an actual style, but his wrinkled jacket and undone tie indicated to Haruhi that it was probably an accident. He didn’t seem like the sort of man her father befriended, so he couldn’t be sitting in for him while he worked, although—he just seemed very familiar. Something about his nose, and his mouth, maybe his eyes, but they were closed so she couldn’t tell much. She got the feeling that if he opened his eyes she would recognize him. _Maybe I should wake him..?_  
A very unprofessional ringtone blared out of his jacket pocket and his eyes flew open, one hand pulling his phone out and pressing it to his face, the other reaching for the glasses on the armrest. His eyes were familiar, of that she was certain, I know him, I know I know him, now who is he…?  
“Ranka-san,” he told his phone. _Oh._  
His voice was very, very familiar. A little sleepy, and a little soft, but definitely familiar. This man was Ootori Kyoya. Although, since Kyoya was, in fact, a high school student, Haruhi found it unlikely that he was suddenly in his late thirties. _Maybe a brother? I’ve never met his brothers before. Still, why would he be here, and why is my dad calling him?_  
“Yes, I’m awake now. She’s—“ the man that could not possibly be Kyoya looked up at her and let out a relieved sigh, “—she’s awake. I’ve got to go.”  
He hung up without breaking eye contact, stumbled out of the armchair, and was at her side in an instant, smiling and taking her hand. “How are you feeling, Haruhi?”  
“Um..I-I’ve got a headache,” she stammered. _Who are you?_ “Are you my doctor?”  
He blinked. “No.”  
For a moment, they stared at each other, both trying to puzzle the situation out. “Haruhi,” he started, “do you not know me?”  
She cocked her head to the side (although her neck protested), studying him yet again. “You seem familiar. You—“she thought through how to explain herself, “you remind me of someone from school.”  
“School?” he asked, a look of shock and concern spreading out across his already confused face. “Haruhi, you haven’t been in school in years.” His eyes narrowed a bit. “Wait, which ‘someone’ do I remind you of?”  
_Years?? But I was in school yesterday! Right??_ Her memory was fuzzy. Maybe it wasn’t yesterday. But it certainly hadn’t been years! But he had asked her something, hadn’t he? “What?”  
“You said I reminded you of someone.”  
“Yes, someone I go to school with, one of my senpais. Are you his brother?”  
He sighed. “Who’s brother, Haruhi?”  
“Oh,” she said. “Ootori Kyoya. I’m in a club with him, so I see him a lot even though he’s in a different class.”  
“Haruhi.”  
She looked up at him, at the man who could not possibly be Kyoya, and hoped whatever he had to say made sense. “Yes?”  
“I’m not his brother, Haruhi, I’m him.”  
He looked as troubled as she felt.  
“Haruhi, how old do you think you are?”  
“Fifteen,” she responded automatically, “I mean, I guess I might be sixteen. My memories are fuzzy, and I don’t remember what time of year it is.”  
He hit the call button and plopped down into the folding chair next to the bed, taking off his glasses to better rub his face.  
“Is that wrong? How old am I, then? If—if you’re really Kyoya, then I must be the same age as you, right? Wait, how—“  
“Haruhi.”  
She blinked. “Yes?”  
“Do you remember how you ended up in the hospital?”  
She thought back for a moment, but all she remembered was that Tamaki had made her go out to buy coffee again earlier, and that one of the girls had told her she would look nice in glasses. There was a test in history at the end of the week, and she was totally prepared for it. Something about cabbage, there was a sale or something. Nothing about hospitals, or sickness, or anything. “I don’t think so,” she said, suddenly feeling very small and tired. “Do you know where my dad is? Is he working?” Everything would make more sense when her dad got there.  
“He’s coming, he went home to make sure the kids were eating. I told them to make sure he got some sleep, but he’s stubborn.”  
She blinked. “Kids?”

**Author's Note:**

> so there is a possibility that it will take me a very long while to continue this because I suck at life, but I wanted to get this out there to see if it's worth finishing. is there an actual plot? no. will there be? hells no. but like, there might be grown-up!Kyoya trying to explain falling in love and getting married and having children and such so hey.  
> whatever, tell me what you think!


End file.
